Up to Us
by Liger0Sniper
Summary: Sequel to Dark Angel. Life continues on after Carey and Kurt's death and Zack and Cody are taken in by Maddie's family. The two continue to find out about the world as Zack tries to unravel Cody's secrets.
1. The Past is Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL

**Up To Us**

_Chapter 1:_** The Past is Prologue**

Fifteen year-old Zackary Martin slammed the door shut as he entered the house of now seventeen year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick. Cody, his twin brother, was sitting on the couch reading a book. Maddie was on her afternoon shift while her parents were out of town, leaving the twins in charge of the house. Their parents, Kurt and Carey Martin, died a tragic death four months ago.

"Hey Code, whassup?" he asked, sounding cheerful.

Cody merely shrugged and went back to reading, pushing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Zack shook his head. Cody has become a whole other person after his kidnapping. He's tougher, unlike the whining kid you knew before and definitely more confidant. But gaining that, he also lost a whole other set of emotions. It's like he's walking into the shadows, getting colder…

Zack felt a shiver run down his spine. He sensed Cody looking at him and straightened up, "Our game against Homestead High is tonight, do you want to come?"

Cody ignored him. Zack gave up and retired to his room, pulling out a pencil to do his algebra homework. His grades are getting better since he joined the basketball team, where the cut was at least a 2.0. After he wrote the last answer down and double-checked it, he grabbed his duffle bag and left for the game. It was the Kennedy Cougars vs. the Homestead Mustangs.

---

The score was 16 to 16 and 30 seconds left in double overtime. The cougars would've broken the tie but bricked the last shot. Zack's teammate, Joseph, cut in front of him as Zack passed the ball. The ball was stolen in mid-throw and was going the other direction. Zack immediately ran towards the weak side and tried to box out the player. The player shot but missed. Max got the ball and passed it to Zack. Zack cut and received the ball. He dribbled to the other team's hoop and attempted an ally-oop pass to Joseph. The ball shot through the hoop as the buzzer sounded.

"Yeah!" he cheered as he high-fived his teammates.

Joseph tossed Zack a towel and they began walking back to the locker rooms. Zack's vision suddenly blurred and became hazy. His mind went blank as he felt himself falling. There was a sharp pain in his knee and everything went dark.

---

"Zack? Zack, are your all right?"

Zack felt someone shaking him and tried to open his eyes. He moaned and reached up to rub his head.

"Zack!"

He finally opened his eyes a crack and scanned his surroundings. Max's face was hovering over him, blocking the gym's bright lights.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"You passed out," the coach relied and helped him up to a sitting position, "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry," was the only word he could think of.

---

Max found Zack sitting on the railing of the roof of the gym, his legs dangling over the edge and down towards the blacktop as he gazed at the stars.

"Zack, are you all right?" she asked and stood behind the railing beside him.

He tried his best to smile, "Yeah."

"There's something wrong, huh?"

Zack noticed that she was trying to squeeze it out of him. He nodded.

"Then what is it?" she asked, "At least tell me."

He felt rather uncomfortable, "Nah. Even if I told you, you wouldn't get it."

Max seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

After a long stretch of silence, Max piped up again, "What happened to Cody?"

Zack nearly lost his balance and fell, "Huh?"

"What happened to him," she repeated, "After you met him, you never told me about anything that's happening to your life."

He swallowed. Yeah, that's right. Cody was transferred to another school because of paperwork and such, Zack never figured it out why, and he never recalled talking to Max or anyone else about his supernatural encounter. Life pretty much went on the way it was without anyone knowing about Cody.

'…_And that's how it should stay.'_ He thought.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Some things shouldn't be rushed," Zack replied and jumped off the building.

Max gave a surprised yelp and leaned over the railing, searching for Zack. She nearly fell over too as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Gotcha." He said, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and left.

Stunned, she spun around and saw him disappear down the stairs. She chased after him but soon found the halls empty.

---

_'I shouldn't have used my magic.'_ Zack thought as he rolled over in his bed. The twins were bunking and he got the lower bunk.

_'Should I tell Max?'_ he questioned himself until the most disturbing thought popped into his head, _'Hey! I don't even know what happened to him!'_

He stuck his head out from under the bed and saw Cody's silhouette against the moonlight. "Hey Cody, what **did** happen to you?"

There was no answer so Zack closed his eyes, his mind slipping off into a blank dream of nothing.

* * *

Okay, as you can see, I'm not too god at starting stories. I'd like to thank: Lauren loves tsl x3, _Jenny_, suite-princess, zackandcodyfan25, rockchick900, FudgeBrownie, The Silent Rumble, Sprouse-Fan, XoLilMissMwah, blazingfire03, dcloverz, myspacegurl, _Blue Ice_, ColtonsHater540, optimisticgirl94, and last but not least, _Adam_ for reviewing on "Dark Angel." 

This story is dedicated to my friends in Miller, Kennedy, Cupertino, and St. Simons. You know who you are.

And last but not least:

_**Trivia: **(Crushed) After closing the door for Agnes (Allie), Zack (Dylan) was clearly struggling not to laugh_

_**Bonus Trivia:** (Crushed) When Cody wakes up from his second nightmare. His tongue was blue for some reason._


	2. Asking

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL

**Up to Us**

_Chapter 2: _**Asking**

Zack lazily opened one eye and glanced at the blaring clock, which read six-thirty. He hit the snooze to shut it up, yawned, and rolled over to his side. There was a loud rustling and he noticed Cody already dressed and was organizing his backpack. Zack groaned.

"Could you do that somewhere else?" he whined, "I'm trying to sleep."

Cody cast him glance that said clearly said, _'Shut up and get your lazy ass up.'_

Zack groaned again and sat up, giving a pained cry as he bumped his head on the bottom of the second bunk. He quickly got dressed and reported to breakfast. Maddie was already there and was sipping a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey Maddie." He muttered and poured a drizzle of syrup over his pancakes.

"It looks like someone got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said and stopped Zack from completely overflowing the platter.

He tried to drain his pancakes, "Sorry, it's just that I didn't sleep very well last night."

The three ate their breakfast in silence with only the occasional clatter of silverware. Cody finally got up and set his plate in the sink. He hitched his backpack over one shoulder and walked out the door wordlessly. Zack grabbed his skateboard and also left.

"Hey Cody?" he asked.

Cody gave a small grunt signaling to him that he's listening. Zack secured his skateboard under one arm and the two started walking together.

"I've been thinking," he started, "What really did happen to you when you were kidnapped?"

He shot Zack a look. One that is both disgusted and amused.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask," He said. Zack noted his light New York accent, barely noticeable from everyday English, "I can't tell you anyhow."

Cody sensed Zack's disappointment. The two separated as Zack turned a right on a street corner since he attended a different school than Cody's.

_'Jeez. Can't even get an ounce of info outta him.'_ He thought and tried doing a Kickflip, which landed painfully, "Ow. It's even harder than squeezing blood from a turnip."

As he arrived at his zeroth period classroom, he noticed someone that he wasn't familiar to. He tried to ignore him and sat down in his seat as the teacher called roll.

**Zack's POV**

"…And last but not least, we've just been notified that we got a new student transferring in from Colorado. Kyle Avasil."

I glanced at him from my desk. He was looking, glaring, at me with fierce green eyes behind shaded glasses (The kind that changes color when you're outdoors). His blonde hair was rather long, but still shorter than Cody's. The ends of them were dyed a dark red, causing him to resemble a punk. The lettering on his black and red T-shirt didn't help either. I looked at the empty seat beside me. Uh oh, I bet he's going to sit there. I had a strange feeling about him that I can't describe.

As it turned out, I was right. He did sit there. Crud. And not only that, his schedule was almost identical to mine. The only difference was that he didn't have cross-country. Whew.

---

_'Curse my luck,'_ I thought as I jogged to the guy's locker room. My coach kept me overtime to run an extra lap just because I walked a quarter of the way. Not my fault, I was having trouble keeping myself awake. Thankfully it was last period and I didn't have a meet today. I muffled a yawn and turned a corner…only to feel someone pin me against the brick wall. It took a moment for me to gain my senses and when I did I saw that guy, the new guy, examining me.

"Uh…what are you–"

"So you're Zack, right?" Kyle asked. He didn't remove his hand from my shoulder instead he squeezed it tighter.

I nodded. This has officially got from bad to worse. Or creepy, whatever you prefer.

"You're the one who killed Ezekiel, hmm?"

I blinked. Now she finally got my full attention, "Zeke?"

"You're the other Nephilim's twin."

My jaw involuntarily clenched, "Yeah, so?"

"Then we have a grudge." He walked away, heading right. While passing by, he raked my neck with his nails. They were so damn sharp that I could've sworn a line of blood dripped down. I quickly wiped it off, changed, and headed back home.

---

"Where were you?" I asked automatically as Cody shut the door to our room behind him. He was supposed to be home hours ago.

He gave me another glare but I could clearly comprehend it, _'None of your business.'_

I sighed and shut my textbook again, unable to concentrate. This was the second time I was interrupted, first by Maddie and now this.

"C'mon, tell me. What happened to you during your kidnapping?" I asked again. I could tell he was mentally groaning.

"I told you, I can't tell you," he said, "But…I can show you…"

Eh? What's that supposed to mean? I think my answer was given when the room started warping, the ground beneath me collapsed, sending me plummeting to its dark depths.

* * *

Yeah I know, bad way to end a chapter but I am so tired from school. I'll try to update more frequently but if I don't or if I have too much school stuff, I might ask Winnie to write it for me. Don't worry. She's not too bad. And what, doesn't everybody have "Zeroth Period?" 

Oh, and to clarify, back on "Dark Angel," Zack sacrificed his wings to save Cody. In chapter one he didn't fly, he used magic.

_**Trivia:** (Volley Dad) When London and Maddie make up at the end of the episode, Maddie has her bag on her shoulder. But when they walk out the door, the bag is on the bleachers._


	3. Dreams of Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL. If I did, I won't be writing this!

**Up To Us**

_Chapter 3:_ **Dreams of Reality**

Zack slowly opened his eyes, feeling excruciating pain on his head. He was in a room, a concrete one with only one window, smeared with gunk. He tried to rub his aching head but discovered that his limbs were bound firmly with cords. He recalled skateboarding and seeing red eyes…

_'Hey! This is what Cody saw! That means I'm Cody and…uh oh.'_ His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when someone kicked open the door.

Zack instantly recognized him as Zeke, "Hey! Wha…"

"Shut yer trap, Nephilim."

'_Nephilim- a being that is half human, half angel.'_ Zack recalled.

"Where am I?" he asked stupidly.

Zeke ignored him and touched his forehead. Zack tried to struggle away but felt himself losing energy. After a while he felt so exhausted that he slumped against the wall, eyes half closed. Zeke removed his hand.

"My work is done for now," he said, "Rest easy, Martin."

Zack didn't even argue. Zeke slammed the door shut, leaving him in a pitch-dark room. He lay there, eyes staring into space, mind wandering off into its own little world. He was pulled back into reality when the world began spinning, being engulfed by light.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with Cody's hand over his forehead.

"Wh-what happened?" Zack asked and jerked away from his brother's hand.

"I'm transferring some of my memories to you," was his reply.

---

Zack ignored his sweaty palms and walked over to Max, who was setting down her backpack.

"Hey Zack." She said.

He was going over the lines he had rehearsed silently in his head, "Um Max? The dance is in a couple days. I was thinking if you could, you know, go with me?"

She brushed her bangs back with one hand, acting as if she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Sure, why not?"

At that moment, he wanted to jump in joy but knew better. Unable to hide a smile, he turned around and left for sixth period.

---

Zack pushed open the front door humming happily to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Maddie asked, looking up from her notes.

"I asked Max to be partners to the school dance and she said yes!" He burst out and ran to his room, flinging his backpack down with a crash.

"Hey Cody! Guess what, I – "

"I know, you got a date with Max. Big deal." Cody interrupted with a hint of drowsiness. He was lay facedown on his bed, awoken from sleep by the ruckus.

"You were sleeping?" Zack asked and walked to his bunk. Cody said nothing.

Zack started on his history, occasionally sensing Cody watching him. Finally Cody spoke up.

"Zack, take a break," He said and jumped down, "and you brace yourself too."

Zack felt slightly nauseous as Cody touched his forehead. The floor split open, sending him plunging back into Cody's past. He found himself in the dark room again, but this time he wasn't alone. Zeke and the new kid, Kyle, were watching him. For every movement he made he received a painful crack on the head so he decided to just stay still.

Zeke touched his forehead again and he felt a strange static-charged sensation on his shoulder blades. He felt as if every hair on his body were standing up on end. With a golden glow, spirals of feathers erupted from his shoulder blades forming black wings. Zack wasn't terribly surprised. He had gone through the experience once with his own body but it did startle him enough to make him temporarily frozen. Kyle reached forward to undo whatever it was that Zeke did.

Zack saw the opportunity. He shoved past him and scrambled for the door. It wasn't locked but his trembling fingers made it hard for him to turn the knob. With great effort, he heaved it open and was almost blinded with light. When it finally dimmed he glanced out and saw nothing. Nothing at all, just a blank field. With that, he got roughly jerked inside, the door slammed shortly after.

Zeke gave a chuckle, "There's no running away now is there?"

Zack finally gained his voice, "Where am I?"

"In a dream world, for humans at least. To us, it's as real as it can get."

Kyle.

There was an eerie silence. The room froze as if someone just pressed pause and it started warping, forming a distorted picture. Soon everything was just a swirl of color, turning black until everything abruptly came to a focus and into reality.

Zack blinked. He was on the floor again with Cody crouched over him, eyes glazed over and misty.

"Cody?" he asked.

He jerked to attention and cocked an eyebrow, giving an expression saying, _'What?'_

"Nevermind." Zack said and turned back to his homework.

"Hey Zack," a voice rang from the living room, "Have you figured out what to wear?"

Maddie and Cody sighed as the bedroom door slammed shut with chaotic sounds of fumbling drawers.

I predict it's going to be a bit chaotic in the next chapter. I guess this fic is going towards a Max/Zack thing. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it. Please tell me anything you don't like, that goes for any and all chapters. Before I forget, Zack and Cody go to different schools because of paperwork. Don't believe me? Ask my siblings, it's true.

* * *

_**Trivia:** (Scary Movie) When Mr. Moseby comes into the Tipton in the morning and spills coffee on his shirt, you can see that it's a new stain but when he's talking to the night manager, the stain is dry and smaller. When it switches back, the new stain is there again._

_Apparently this episode was scheduled for Friday the 13th for a reason._


End file.
